Rollplay Solum Episode 39
Recap Day 24 The party have finished resting in Twinoak. Dante Byrne says they really need to kill the Goblin Princess so he can keep his powers. The party leave Twinoak and head South-East in search of it. Half an hour into the forest, the party run into 3 yellow-skinned Goblins that smell terrible, cooking rats. Dante Byrne Eldritch Blasts one of them to death and wounds another. Amos Riverun finishes off the wounded Goblin. The last goblin surrenders. Kharne the Destroyer stands over the goblin as Monsieur Varnouche I communicates with him with the language of small burrowing creatures. The prisoner says that the Green Goblins are the boss of the Yellow Goblins. The party get directions to the Goblin Camp, and let their prisioner go, to spread word of Kharne the Destroyer. The party head in the direction the Yellow Goblin had given. Along the way, 2 Green-skinned Goblins Archers ambush the party from a tree, hitting Mr Varnouche. There are 2 sword & shield goblins behind the archers. Kharne the Destroyer goes to attack the goblins, but misses. The 4 goblins turn and flee from the party. The party fire on the fleeing goblins, killing one of the archers. The goblin crawl into a bush and disappear. Kharne finds a 10 foot deep hole under the bush with a bamboo ladder going down the side. The party start putting stuff down the hole, and Varnouche starts a fire and drops it down. After an hour nothing happens, and the party don't see smoking coming from anywhere else. The party widen the hole so Kharne can fix. It is almost sunset when they are done widening the hole. The tunnel down the hole is blocked my all the burnt plant material the party threw down the hole. Before Amos can start digging the entrance to the tunnel bigger, a goblin in a fur coat inside the tunnel walks up to the edge and greet him. Gimpin the Goblin demands to know why the party is here. Amos explains there are here to kill the Goblin Princess. The Gimpin offers to sell the Chieftain's Daughter for 5 Gold. Amos admits they don't have the money. The Gimpin suggests the bring them a Human Woman in exchange then. Gimpin says he works as a slaver for the goblins, and just want all of this to end peacefully. Gimpin comes to the surface to negotiate with the whole party. Dante ties to strong-arm Gimpin to give up the Goblin Princess. Gimpin insists that they can collapse the tunnels so the party will be unable to get to her. Kharne kills Gimpin by slamming him against a tree. The party decide to head into the tunnel, with Dante heading in first. Dante sees a goblin smash down a support beam, and the tunnel collapses on Dante. Kharne goes in the pit and digs Dante out. Dante is still alive but at very low health. Dante is pulled to the surface and he starts to recover. A raven lands next to Dante and says that Dante has failed the mission, and will be punished. Dante's noise grows to the size of a golfball as punishment, with a mole on it. The party return to town to Twinoak and rest. Day 25 Amos speaks to the innkeeper about Classico, and the innkeeper has purchased some fake-jade from him 2 weeks ago when he was in town. The innkeeper hires two mercenaries, Gil Galahad (Human Fighter) & Pallo (Half Elf Ranger), to hunt down Classico and bring him his head. The innkeeper tells the party they payment of free lodging to the party if they help. The party catch up to Gil & Pallo. They agree to team up with the party. They leave Twinoak and head towards Jaderun. The party get to Jaderun by the end of the day. Experience 65 exp each Battle Stats :Note: Blind shots not tracked since result unknown. Category:Rollplay Solum Episodes Category:Age of Might Episodes